A Fine Line
by That one Mudkip
Summary: "There's a fine line for everything. Nobody knows it, but it's there. Cross the line, you're screwed. I should know. I crossed the line, and now I'm about to die. This is how my story of life and death began..." -Crystal Lee (Will start light-hearted but will get darker later on, just a warning)
1. How did I get here?

**GUESS WHO'S BACK! For a totally schweet Total Drama and Kid Icarus crossover?! It's the return of Mudkip, yo! Don't question, just enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Prologue- How did I get here?

**Crystal's POV**

"NO!" I growled, slamming my Crystal Bow against his knife. He only chuckled and pushed even harder against my bow, disarming me and having it skid off the roof.

"No..." I whispered, eyes widening. Here I was, surrounded in fire, fighting the world's craziest pyschopath, now only with my bare hands.

I'm screwed.

Before we delve any further, I might as well explained how the Hades I got into this hellhole of a mess. Well, it's a long story, but if it delays my death, then I guess I've got nothing to lose.

This is the story of how my life fell apart, and how I lost everything I loved.

This is my story of life and death...

**Really short intro, but hope you liked it!**

**Next time- The Kid Icarus part of this story!**

**See ya!**

**-Mudkip**


	2. Day gone wrong

**I have a somewhat decent reason for creating this story. It was recently my six-month-anniversary on this site. ****:D And it was a challenge by abother user named firehedgehog. And it's the sorta-sequel to Reliving the Game. And-**

**Crystal- SHUT UP AND CONTINUE THE STORY!**

**Mudkip- Sheesh. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 1- Day gone wrong

There's a fine line for everything. Nobody knows it, but it's there. Cross the line, you're screwed. I should know. I crossed the line somehow, and now I'm about to die. I guess this is where I should start my story...

It all started on a what seemed to be perfect day in Skyworld. Peace had finally arrived, because for some reason the death of Hades (thanks to yours truly) stopped the humans from killing each other for the fake Wish Seed, which caused Viridi to stop wanting to wipe out humanity.

Anyways, life was perfect. We (including Dark Pit and Dark Crystal) all lived in Palutena's Temple, sometimes helping around but mainly just living the happy-go-lucky life. Angie and Pit were currently egging Josh, who was desperately trying to avoid them, Dark Pit glared with jealousy at Dark Crystal, who was currently taunting him for his inability to fly, and I was just sitting atop of the tower, watching all the action happen.

"Hey!" Josh yelped, now covered in egg whites and yolks. He ducked under another egg thrown at him, hitting Dark Pit in the back of his head. He growled and his blood-red eyes glared at Josh, baring his teeth. Pit and Angie were trying hard not to laugh, their faces turning rose red. Dark Pit tackled Josh to the ground, which caused Angie and Pit to burst out laughing this time around. Even I couldn't help but stifle a giggle. Nonetheless, I hopped down and flew next to Josh, who was currently being mauled by Dark Pit.

"Knock it off, Dark Pit," I said, still laughing a little. He huffed and got off Josh, storming off. Typical Dark Pit, always in a bad mood, yet still pays some respect to me for some reason.

"T-Thanks Crystal," Josh stuttered a little, wincing from the pain when he stood up. I smiled at him.

"No problem! You-" I felt something cold and wet hit me in the back. I whipped my head around and saw Angie hiding an egg behind her back, whistling innocently.

"ANGIE!" I growled dashing after her. She laughed and ran off, dropping her eggs to the ground. I caught up to her and tackled her to the ground.

"Ack! Ok, ok, I'm sorry!" She shrieked, still laughing hysterically. I smirked at her, propping myself up on her back.

"And?" I asked mischievously.

"I-I won't throw eggs at you again! I'll just focus on Josh instead!" She promised.

"Hm... Not enough," I decided.

"Fine! I won't throw any more eggs! I promise!"

"Fair enough." I got off her back and lifted her up. As I stood up, a wave of nausea crashed over me and I clutched my head.

"Ugh... My head..." I groaned, my voice slurring a little. And then the darkness consumed me.

**Next time- Unknown arrivals?**

**See ya!**

**-Mudkip**


	3. Realizations

**For Bird Jesus's sake, Pony, STOP ASKING ME IF KRYSSI CAN BE IN MY STORIES! The answer's maybe. :/ Anyways enjoy, my (22) awesome readers! **

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 2- Realizations

"... Up!"

"..ke up!"

"Wake up!"

"Hey! Wake up!"

"Ungh... Where... Where am I?" Someone was lightly nudging me, trying to wake me up. I lazily opened my eyes, but then they shot open after what I found I woke up on.

Solid ground, made out of solid concrete.

Ok, ok, that sounds pretty ridiculous, but if you've been living on clouds for the past three years or so (long story), you don't expect to be suddenly knocked out and then wake up on solid ground. It's pretty crazy when you're in my shoes.

"Hey, you OK?" A high-pitched voice interrupted my jumbled thoughts. I looked up and saw a tan-skinner boy with spiky raven-colored hair, the same color as Dark Crystal's eyes. He wore a blue shirt with the cuffs sticking out, along with blue jeans and gray sneakers. His eyes were chocolate brown. He would've been kinda cute, if he didn't bear a striking resemblance to- Never mind. Screw the thought. It's not possible. _I think..._

"I'm fine," I half-lied, giving him a light smile. He smiled back and helped me to my feet. I reluctantly stood up, only to realize how tall he was compared to me. _Woah... He's pretty dang tall!_

"I'm Mike!" He greeted cheerfully, giving me a friendly gap-toothed smile, which triggered even more frightening memories and resemblances. My eyes widened. _RUN! RUN! RUN FROM THE PSYCHOTIC__ MURDERER!_

"Um... Why are you staring at me like that?" Mike asked, giving me a confused look, interrupting my thoughts. Again. I blinked for the second time, ignoring my paranoid as well as insane instincts and gave him another weak smile.

"O-Oh... No reason!" I stuttered a little. "I-I'm Crystal, by the way." I gave him a small wave, and then I realized that no one was giving me a weird look for being an Angel, which only meant one thing. And it wasn't a good thing. I took a quick glance behind my back, just to confirm my fears, and my eyes widened again. I was right.

I had no wings.

Translation- I was a human again.

Aw, sh*t.

**And now Mike's in the story! Ya happy, Shinx? XP**

**Next time- Even MORE questions! :D**

**See ya!**

**-Mudkip**


	4. Earthbound: My life stinks

**Hurrah! 100 views and counting! Yay! Which is kinda small, but still! :D Hope you guys get the chapter title. If ya don't, just search up "Earthbound" on Wikipedia, file through it, and until you find the advertising part or something like that. :P Anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 3- Earthbound: My life stinks

Mike kept talking about a bunch of different things, like how he found me and that I should meet his friends and stuff like that, but I was too confused to hear or pay attention to him. A million questions ran through my head, blocking out Mike. The first question popping in my head causing me to stress the most about.

**WHERE AM I?!**

The others didn't panic me as much, but they were still pretty important.

How did I get here?

**Why** did I get here?

Where are my friends?

Why does Mike look so vaguely familiar?

Why and how am I a human again?

"Crystal!" A familiar voice exclaimed, and two arms wrapped around me, snapping me out of my thoughts. Again. Geez, this is happening a lot for the past hour or so! I recognized the light brown hair and the fiery red streak running through it, and who it belonged to.

"A-Angie?" I stuttered. Again. Remind me why I was acting like this again? Mike raised an eyebrow at us.

"You two know each other?" He asked us. Angie nodded.

"Yep!" She chirped. "People who just mysteriously appear here out of nowhere gotta know each other! Small world, right?" Then she turned her attention to me.

"Josh and Pit somehow appeared here too, but you were the first to disappear," She explained. "You OK?" I sighed.

"Fine," I answered simply. I then glanced at the familiar-looking Mike again. "I'll... I'll see ya later, kay?" He nodded.

"Fine with me," He answered and waved goodbye before walking off to somewhere else.

"C'mon, I'll take you to Josh and Pit!" Angie said, acting as if Mike never existed and grabbed me by the hand, dragging me off. I sighed again and glanced behind me at the back of Mike.

For some reason, I just can't shake the feeling that Mike looks so familiar...

But if he is who I think he is, why isn't Angie saying anything? Does she not know or remember?

... Or is she just pretending not to know?

**Short chapter. Oh well!**

**Next time- Josh, Pit, and some other sketchy stuff (this pun will be explained later)!**

**See ya!**

**-Mudkip**


	5. You-Know-Who

**Just for the uninformed people on each fandom, here's all you mostly need to know-**

**Total Drama: Mike and his personalities**

**Kid Icarus: Who Pit, Dark Pit, and Palutena are, along with the plot of the original Kid Icarus game (Medusa captures Palutena, Pit saves the day)**

**And also, school just ended for me so expect earlier updates! Without further ado, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 4- You-know-who

Angie and I walked in silence, avoiding all the weird and crazy people around, until Angie brought up the strangest question.

"Hey, Crystal?" She asked me.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Has it occurred to you Mike kinda looks like-" My eyes lit up. Is she going to say what I think she is going to say?

"Like what?" I asked excitedly. Finally! Angie actually understands something!

"A pencil, except he's wearing blue instead of yellow?" She finished. Never mind. Scratch what I said earlier.

"What."

"Y'know, he's pretty tall and skinny, and his hair is pretty pointy," She responded. "So dress him in yellow and we have a guy who looks like a-" I whacked her in the back of her head. "OW!"

"Angie! This isn't the time to joke around!" I growled.

"Really? 'Cause I was being-" I whacked her again. "Hey! Stop it!"

"No! I meant that Mike looks like..." My voice trailed off. I didn't want to say _his _name out loud.

"Like?" Angie persisted.

"Like... Like... Like You-know-who!" I said quickly. She raised an eyebrow at me.

"You-know-who? Who's You-know-who?" She asked, confused. "Because if you're trying to make a refernce here I'm not getting it."

"Angie," I said sternly, looking straight in her hazel-brown eyes giving her the _You-know-exactly-who-you-know-who is _look. Not sure what that looks like, but I must have looked pretty serious because her eyes widened.

"You mean _that _You-know who?" She asked. I nodded. Her eyes grew even wider, and she hesitated when she then said, "I-I think you're just having those weird hallucinaty thingies. Something about PTSD or whatever." Also note the stuttering. I glared at her.

"This isn't a hallucination or a flashback! This is real!" I exclaimed, exasperated.

"I-I mean, there could be plenty of people who look like h-him, but-"

"Angie," I repeated, sighing. "I'm just paranoid. That's all. I don't want you to get hurt again."

"But last time that happened..." Her voice trailed off as her lower lip quivered. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder, comforting her. I winked and grinned, showing my full scar that went across my right eye.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. Now, let's go see the boys."

**Why is Angie so afraid of You-know-who? What does she mean by the "last time"? Find out later! Not now, but later!**

**This should also keep Pony happy for now. :P**

**Next time- Josh and Pit! For real this time!**

**See ya!**

**-Mudkip**


	6. Mainly just hugs

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 5- Mainly just hugs

"Crystal!" A familiar voice exclaimed, wrapping their arms around me. I smiled and wrapped my arms around the person who was hugging me.

"Hey Josh," I said happily.

"Sure. You hug him back when he hugs you, but you whack me in the head when I hug you!" Angie huffed, faking anger. She rarely gets mad, yet Josh is afraid she will again (not sure what he means by "again) someday and is now super protective over me. I don't mind. Yet...

"Hey guys!" Pit greeted cheerfully. Angie beamed at him and waved happily at him. Something tells me Angie has a tiny crush on Pit.

"Hi, Pit!" She responded cheerfully.

"So... Does anyone know where we are?" Pit asked. I shrugged the best I could, with Josh's arms still wrapped tightly around me.

"I honestly don't know. I'm just as confused as you are," I admitted. "We're not on the ground, below Skyworld, because if that were so I would be able to see some of my old human friends. But I can't."

"Crystal... What if we're in another world? Palutena did say once that there were fine lines between different worlds," Josh suggested. "I guess she meant that when Pit left to go to Super Smash Bro Tournaments, but maybe we crossed that fine line and appeared here?"

"And that only means one thing," Angie concluded.

"And what's that?" Pit asked her.

"We're screwed."

Little did I know that ridiculous conclusion would result into the fate of my life...

**This is a ridiculously short chapter, but the chapter's purpose was mainly for the reason to just show why this was called "A Fine Line" in the first place.**

**Next time- A better chapter! Back at Skyworld!**

**See ya! **

**-Mudkip**


	7. Back at Skyworld

**Enjoy! Hope this length somewhat makes up for last chapter's. Then again, maybe not. :P**

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 6- Back at Skyworld

**No POV (Since this takes place at Skyworld)**

"Pit?" Lady Palutena, Goddess of Light, asked, poking her head into Pit's room, only to find it empty. She looked around in confusion. "... Pit?" She asked again. Where could that little rascal be? In fact, where were could any of the Angels be? Pit, Crystal, Josh, Angie, and Pittoo had all gone missing. Palutena just assumed Pittoo, being the free spirit he is, would be gone for a while to who-knows-where, which wasn't surprising. But the others were gone for quite a while, and she was starting to worry a little. She closed her eyes and tried contacting Pit through his laurel crown, but she got no signal. Ok, now Palutena was starting to become a bit frantic. All four captains of her guard were missing, and she had no way to reach them. Come to think about it, she should really have more ways to contact Pit besides his laurel crown. Anyways, besides Viridi and Dyntos, both who would probably be reluctant to help, all that was left was there only one person she could rely on for help now. And it wasn't good.

Dark Crystal.

She sighed, walking back to find Crystal's counterpart, and found her in the kitchen eating a bowl of ice cream.

"Dark Crystal," She began politely, resisting any and all urges to call her "Twostal", the nickname Angie came up with and the nickname Dark Crystal hated, hence the reason why everyone called her that. It would be better to get on her lighter side. "Have you seen Crystal, or any of the other Angels anywhere?"

"Hm..." She replied, scooping some more ice cream into her mouth. "Nope. Sorry Your Royal Majesty, but I ain't seen her anywhere. I guess my super-secret GPS twin-tracker isn't working at the moment. Try again in five minutes." Palutena sighed. Unfortunately, this was about as "light" Dark Crystal could get.

"Well... Alright then," She responded. "If you discover anything, please tell me."

"Psh! Sure," Dark Crystal snorted quietly. An idea then sprang into Palutena's head. Just before Palutena left the kitchen, she added with a grin,

"Oh, yes, and please remember: Anything that happens to Crystal also happens to you." And she walked off. Dark Crystal's eyes widened as she shoved the rest of her ice cream into her mouth, then running off to find her Optical Blade. Palutena couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. She didn't mean to use and abuse the deep connection Crystal and Dark Crystal shared, but it always worked like a charm. Then she walked back to her part of the temple, hoping to figure a way to find the four.

"Please be OK..." She prayed silently.

But then again, who would she be praying to?

**So true. Like Viridi says, "You are one confused Angel." But in this case, Goddess.**

**Next time- A journey through Pit's past!**

**See ya!**

**-Mudkip**


	8. Souls

**This is the part where my and firehedgehog's stories kinda relate. Anyhoo, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 7- Souls

Palutena sighed, probably for the twentieth time that day. It was if all her fears were building up on her, and one fear was bugging her the most.

Pit's creation.

Thirty years ago, Medusa had turned all of Palutena's Angels into stone and captured her, she became weak and limited to her powers. She couldn't create a new Angel, so she had to do the forbidden.

Reincarnate a soul.

This created Pit, reincarnated from a soul in the depths of the Underworld, having many negative outcomes, thanks to Palutena's limited powers. He was weaker, confused, and had the inability to fly. But somehow, he was able to save her. Not that she was complaining, of course.

But other outcomes could have occurred, but they were small and easy to ignore. Only now, she was afraid that the previous owner's soul's memories would come back and haunt Pit, revealing that he was reincarnated.

The problem was, she didn't know who's soul she used. She could've only used part of a soul, for all she knew.

It had been approximently thirty years, at least in human years, since she had created Pit. Plenty of time for these effects to take place. But they haven't, which perplexed her. She sighed, now for the twenty-first time in that one day. _Maybe you're just being paranoid, _She told herself. _They'll be fine. It's not going to happen then out of all times. In fact, it's not going to happen at all._

_Right?_

It was almost as every terrible thing that had happened to her just seemed like such a small thing now. But she could stop it. She would somehow find a way. If she could only find where Pit's location was... Maybe she could stop the soul from taking complete control.

But how could she do it? She glanced behind her to see a passing Dark Crystal, humming whatever she was listening to on her phone. She smiled a little at her. Maybe the darkness wasn't all that bad. After all, if it meant saving the light, then she could use what she got.

Just like how she acted when creating Pit... She shook her head again and went back to work.

**Who's Pit's original soul owner? How is Dark Crystal gonna help? How is she not gonna help? So many questions! And by that I mean three!**

**Next time- NOT-SO-SURPRISING PLOT TWIST!**

**See ya!**

**-Mudkip**


	9. Warning: Challenger Approaching!

**The moment ya all have been waiting for! Enjoy!**

**Oh, and Pitta, Pit's soul owner is most likely not who you think it is. ;)**

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 8- Warning: Challenger Approaching!

**Crystal's POV**

Ok, I'm certain about 90% of the people here are clinically insane. I'm starting to think I landed in a mental hospital disguised as a tropical resort. I'm not kidding. These people are crazy! There was Lindsay, your stereotypical dumb blonde, constantly asking me if I was Tyler. Then there was the actual Tyler, trying to catch Lindsay's attention by doing crazy tricks and then ending up in the infirmary. Geoff and Bridgette, constantly making out. Courtney, the obnoxious pain in the Poliwag who really needs to learn the term "Shut up and let us be!" Anne Maria, endangering our Earth with her overuse of hair spray. Izzy, who is LITERALLY INSANE. And so many more people. I swear, Josh, Angie, and Pit were like my very small grip to staying sane. Even Mike drove me a little insane, with his uncanny resemblance to someone I don't like to talk about, especially since his eyes are black. I thought they were brown but... That's probably the insanity talking. Even Pandora's Labyrinth of Decent and the Chaos Vortex seem normal compared to this!

Anyways, a week or so had passed since I had arrived here, and living here was exhausting. It was now 10 at night, and I was pooped. I yawned and stood up, kissing Josh goodnight, then slowly walking off to my room. I yawned again as I walked into my room, ready to just crash into my bed and sleep for a million years. That is, until I felt a fist slam into my face, alerting my senses and waking me up. Pain exploded into my cheek. "Agh! What-" I got cut off as I felt another fist slam into my gut and I let out a cry of pain. A hand slammed me in the chest and against the wall, more pain spreading throughout my body.

"What the hell-" I yelled, but the person put their fingers to my lips, shutting me up.

"Sh..." An all too familiar voice cooed in my ear. "You wouldn't want to attract any more attention here, would you?" My eyes widened. Even after three (six, I guess?) years, I still recognized that voice. Unfortunately. My eyes then narrowed and I bared my teeth, knowing who it was.

"You."

**I was planning for this to happen on Chapter 10, but if I wanted Chapter 8 and 9 to be nothing but pointless filler, this had to happen now. Hope you're happy! But just as your hopes get up, I'm gonna do what I do best- Stall by asking you a question. I'm gonna pull a Shinx here and ask- Should this story have a theme song? I know it's a little early to ask but as the story progresses it should make sense. Especially since I'm putting some spoilers in if I make the theme song. Anyways, as usual...**

**See ya!**

**-Mudkip**


	10. Dreams of the dark

**STALLING! Theme song still in the making!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 9- Dreams of the dark

Dark Crystal hated dreams. Why imagine what you could do when you could just do it in the real world yourself? She huffed, back from her search for the four angels, and collapsed onto her bed, provided by Lady Palutena, and fell asleep anyways.

* * *

_What... Where am I? _Dark Crystal looked around, and found herself at a tropical resort. She looked down and saw herself in blue clothing, her skin a bit tanner (just a little, so don't think Dark Crystal is goth or whatever). _Am... Am I Crystal? _Before she could get used to herself, the scene shifted.

* * *

She found herself in front of Josh, Crystal's love interest, except he didn't look so... lovely anymore. He seemed extremely pissed and he was yelling at her about something, and Dark Crystal seemed unable to say anything. Not because she was at loss of words or anything, she would've yelled the crap out of him, but her voice seemed to have dissolved. _What the hell is going on? _Before she could devise an answer, Josh slapped her in the face. _You motherfu-_

And the scene shifted again.

* * *

This time she looked down and saw a tan arm locked around the neck. _What... What kind of dream is this?!_ She looked up and tried to make out the person's face, but the heat emitting from the flames distorted it.

Flames.

Fire was surrounding her, along with the person head-locking her and one other person.

"Make your choice," The person head-locking said in a dark voice. "Leave her here, and you survive. But if you even get a step closer, I'll kill you both."

"H-How do I know you won't kill her?"

"You don't." He said with a smirk. Dark Crystal wanted to scream _"LEAVE ME HERE! I CAN HANDLE THIS BITCH MYSELF!", _but her voice still seemed to have dispersed into nothing. The other person hesitated on what to do, and this only caused the shadowy figure to smirk even more.

"Such a fine line between love and pain, isn't it?" The other person dipped his head and walked off, away. _You ass! Just because I can take care of this idiot myself doesn't mean you just walk off!_

_"_Poor you," The voice mused. "Guess love wasn't so true after all."

And the scene shifted yet again.

* * *

Dark Crystal found herself standing on the roof, pain coursing through her body. She looked down and saw a knife in her chest. _No... I can't be dying! I can't! This can't be possible! _She fell to her knees, and everything slowly went black.

* * *

Dark Crystal woke up in cold sweat, her heart racing and breathing shallow. She never felt this feeling before ever in her life. _Is this... Fear? _No. She was Dark Crystal. She couldn't feel fear. She wasn't like that.

At least, she wasn't supposed to be like that. She racked her memory, hers and Crystal's, searching for the place where she could be. Then she found where. Eyes wide, she ran out of her bed, still in her black PJs, to find Lady Palutena.

Pray to the pitiful Gods she could find a way to get her where she needed to be. But the odds were virtually impossible. Since they were in another world. In the world of Total Drama.

And if the shadowy figure was who she thought he was...

Then Crystal would be dead.

And so would she.

**Dun dun dun! Remember, Dark Crystal and Crystal's lives are tied together.**

**Next time- Something happens!**

**See ya!**

**-Mudkip**


	11. The return of the Pencil God

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 10- The return of the Pencil God

**Crystal's POV**

"You," I growled. It was the return of someone who I thought was long gone, the devil himself, Mal (You all happy now?!). He only chuckled in response, sending shivers down my back.

"Pleasure seeing you again, Crystal," He cooed, tracing a finger over the scar on my right eye. I grimaced in disgust. "My, my, you've changed a lot ever since you... Left." I slapped his hand away and backed away.

"The Hades do you want, Mal?! Care to ruin my life again?" I snarled. He smirked and my eyes widened. I should not have said that.

"Now that you mention it, yes," He replied coolly. "After all, I can only return the favor after what you did to me." My eyes narrowed at him even more and I bared my clenched teeth, fists tightening.

"Look, Mal, my word still stands, even after all these years. I don't want you in my life anymore. Not now, not later. Not ever," I said coldly. This only resulted into his hand quickly wrapped around my neck, slamming me against the wall. I swear I would've blacked out right then. I gasped for air, barely inhaling anything.

"So what?" He spat angrily. "You always thought it was just about you. You were always so selfish, you know that? You never cared about others!" As he jabbed a finger into my chest, I couldn't help but stare at him flatly. You could just feel the irony and hypocrisy in the air, surrounding everything.

"And what are ya gonna do now, use your Sacred Pencil, Pencil God?" I spat. He gripped my neck even tighter so I couldn't breathe. My eyes widened and I clawed at my neck, hoping he'd let go. He didn't. And I was losing air. Fast.

"I'll make this quick," He said, his voice in a low, deathly whisper. "If you keep your trap shut and cooperate with me, I won't kill you- For now. Understand?" I said nothing, my lungs feeling like they were going to explode. "Good." Then he smirked. "Good night, my lovely Crystal." And with a kiss to the forehead, I lost all consciousness as the darkness consumed me.

**Mal enters the battle! Theme song still in progress, as I'm trying to parody the lyrics to a song.**

**Next time- Interrogation from a friend!**

**See ya!**

**-Mudkip**


	12. Pity

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 11- Pity

"Hey!"

"Crystal!"

"Wake up!"

"Hm...?" I slowly woke up. I felt someone continuously poking me, trying to wake me up. Ugh, I had the worst dream where Mal had come back and he had threatened to ruthlessly murder me...

"Why are you asleep on the ground?" Pit asked. "And why are you in the same clothes you wore yesterday?" My eyes widened with surprise until I realized that my dream actually DID happen, and then I shut again in devastation

Oh, great...

"I was tired," I grumbled. It wasn't a total lie, but it wasn't the whole truth. And I would plan to leave it that way.

"Tired enough to not even to fall asleep on your bed? Or even change into something different?" He asked curiously.

"Hey! My jacket is comfy!" I defended.

"You seemed perfectly fine last night," Pit continued on, ignoring my claim. "What happened last night when you left?"

"I was drugged," I said sarcastically, lifting myself to my feet. Pit's eyes widened.

"What?!" He exclaimed. "Who would do that?!"

"I was just tired, genius!" I snapped. Even with my witty and slightly rude remark, Pit was eyes filled with relief.

"Oh, Ok then..." Pit mumbled. "Are you feeling OK?" I sighed.

"I'm fine," I replied, forcing a small smile of reassurance. It basically took all of my willpower to not scream _"NO! I'm not ok! There's an evil psychopath out to ruin my life and kill me!"_, then falling to my knees, crying. But I couldn't, I had agreed to Mal to not say anything and cooperate.

_Well, technically he choked you into submission and then forced you into agreeing with him, _The little voice in my head reminded me. I shook my head. _Why are you even going along with what he says? Who cares what he does, you beat the Lord of the Underworld for Palutena's sake! You can handle him._

"Crystal?" Pit asked again, waving a hand in front of my face. "You sure you're ok?" I glared at him.

"I'm **fine**!" I growled and stormed off, shaking my head.

_There, I didn't say anything. You happy, Pencil God?_

**Geez... Even MORE Pencil God references...**

**Next time- "C'mon, _Lady_ Palutena! You're making me beg, and you know I never beg!'**

**See ya!**

**-Mudkip**


	13. Beggars and devastators

**I'm thinking of putting the theme song at the end of this story. That OK with you guys? Nontheless, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 12- Beggars and devastators

**No POV**

Dark Crystal desperately ran through the halls of Palutena, her heart pounding, and her breath jagged. She had to find Palutena, wherever she was. She dashed past the room where the "All-Seeing Eye" was, only to see Palutena in there. She sharply turned and ran into the room, then halting to a stop, almost crashing into Palutena.

"P-Palutena..." She panted, out of breath. Palutena turned around to face her.

"Yes?" She asked. "What's wrong?"

"I-I know..." She whispered, trying to catch her breath.

"You know what?" Palutena asked, raising an eyebrow. Dark Crystal held up a finger, bending over and breathing heavily. Then she stood back up and said-

"I know where Crystal and the others are," She replied. Palutena's eyes lit up with surprise.

"You do? How? Even I don't know, and I've been trying to find them with my All-Seeing Eye..." She said, gesturing to the mirror pool behind her. So Dark Crystal told her about the dream, and what she saw, and Crystal's death, and where they were altogether.

"And now I need you to transport me there," Dark Crystal concluded. Palutena's eyes filled with worry and sadness, and then shook her head.

"I can't," She whispered quietly.

"What?!" Dark Crystal exclaimed, eyes widening.

"I can't take you there," Palutena repeated, a bit louder. "I'm sorry."

"What do you mean you can't?!" Dark Crystal growled. "You can make wingless Angels fly, summon things a ray of light, drop food to the ground without it becoming squashed or contaminated, you can turn vegetables alive, and you have an endless supply of ice cream! Now how can you NOT send me to another world?!"

"Every God and Goddess has their limits, Dark Crystal," She explained sadly. "I'm sorry Dark Crystal, I really am."

"Please, _Lady _Palutena, you're making me beg, and you know I never beg!" Dark Crystal pleaded. "There has to be a way!"

"There isn't," Was all Palutena said. Dark Crystal glared at her.

"Well then, if somehow YOU found them yourselves, how exactly would you get them back home? What brilliant plan did you have?" She demanded.

"I..." Palutena's voice faltered. "I don't know..."

"You know what? Forget it. I don't need your pathetic help to find them! One way or another, I WILL find them, you can count on that. And it won't be thanks to you!" She snarled. Then she turned around and stormed out, only for someone else to greet her.

"Tough day, hm?" Dark Pit, the black-winged counterpart to Pit mused, smirking.

"Oh, shove off, Twit!" She snapped.

"Geez, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today," He muttered with the roll of an eye.

"Look, what do you want? Make it quick before I skewer you with my blade," Dark Crystal snapped, her right hand instinctively crawling to her pocket, where the base of her blade rested. If she pulled it out, the flames would immediately start, and then her Optical Blade would be in action.

"Relax, I'm just here to make a delivery," He said calmly, raising his hands in defense. She sighed.

"Fine. What is it?" Big mistake. Before she could react, Dark Pit drew her into a kiss, clutching her cheeks to bring her closer. Her eyes widened and her cheeks flushed, but she immediately pushed him away and ran off, tears in her eyes. _T-This can't be happening! It just can't!_

"Dark Crystal, wait!" Dark Pit cried. She shook her head and jumped off the edge of Palutena's Temple, flying off, ignoring Dark Pit's cries.

_I promise, even if I have to fly around the world and back, I WILL find them, _She vowed to herself. _I will bring them back to Skyworld._

_... And I can live._

With that last thought, all of a sudden Dark Crystal's wings disappeared and she tumbled through the clouds screaming with terror.

And then she blacked out.

**Oh noes! A lot happened this chapter! **

**Next time- More life-ruining kisses!**

**See ya!**

**-Mudkip**


	14. What a kiss!

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 13- What a kiss!

**Crystal's POV**

_The next day..._

I walked down the hallway of the Playa, feeling confused and also feeling like a mess. Pit hadn't talked to me after I had snapped at him, and Angie was nowhere to be seen. I sighed, wanting to apologize to Pit for being so rude, but I didn't want to tell him the real truth. I couldn't, anyways. I just needed someone who I trusted that I could talk to.

Josh.

He was at the end of the hall, hence the reason why I was walking in the hallway. I just wanted to pour my heart out to him, but if only I could... At least he would give me a reassuring hug.

"Hi," I dark voice said, making me huff and roll my eyes. It was none other than the Pencil God himself.

"Go away, Mallory," I growled, not even bothering to look at him.

"Aw, that's not very nice," He fake-pouted, still continuing to follow me.

"I don't care. Just go away," I repeated.

"How about no?" I whipped my head around to face him, my eyes blazing with anger.

"I said, GO-" I got cut off by a pair of lips smashing against mine. My eyes widened. What... WHAT WAS HE DOING?! Didn't he know I was with Josh and... My eyes widened even more.

Josh!

I pushed Mal away, eyes still wide and cheeks a little flushed, then turned to where Josh was. He was still there, but he saw everything that had just happened. His eyes were wide and were brimmed with tears. He then turned around and ran off.

"Josh, wait!" I cried. I gave Mal one last glare before running off to follow Josh. He had to believe me about the kiss. He just had to.

But would he?

**Like I said last time, life-ruining kisses!**

**Next time- Slapping!**

**See ya!**

**-Mudkip**


	15. Bitchslap(s)

**Enjoy, kiddos!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 14- Bitchslap(s)

"Josh!" I yelled, running up to him. "Josh, I'm sorry!" He turned around to face me, glaring, but his eyes were brimming with tears.

"What do you want, Crystal?" He asked, his voice both angry and sad. "Care to break any more promises?"

"What-No, Josh! I... I still love you..." I replied. "I always have..."

"Liar!" He yelled, his face flushed red with anger. "Hades was right..."

"What?! What does HADES have anything to do with this?!" I exclaimed.

"He said Angels couldn't feel love! And he was right..." He explained sadly. I shook my head. It wasn't true, I really DID love Josh.

"Josh, are you crazy?! Why would you believe him?!" I cried.

"I didn't. Until I saw you... You..."

"I was tricked! I didn't mean to. Please-" I got cut off by the last thing I expected for him to do- Slap me.

"I hate you, Crystal," He snarled. "I hate you so much!" And he turned around and stormed off. I could only rub my stinging cheek and watch him walk off. Tears fell down my cheeks, slowly, then as quick as a stream. But then I realized what had happened.

Mal had tricked the both of us. I wiped away my tears and walked off to find Mal. We needed to have a serious chat.

* * *

**(Warning: This part contains some cussing. Viewer discretion is- Aw, screw it. Keep reading.)**

"So, how'd it go?" Mal asked, a smug smirk on his face. I glared at him and slapped him the face and then kicked him in his Sacred Pencil (hehe). He fell to his knees and growled.

"What the hell is your problem?!" He spat, wincing with obvious pain. I lifted him up by his shirt.

"What the hell is MY problem?!" I snapped. "You ruined my fucking life, you stupid little prick!"

"And that bothers me because...?" He asked, raising an eyebrow in boredness.

"You fucking asshole!" I yelled, socking him in the face. "Just leave me alone! Got that?!"

"How about no?" I growled and kicked him in his Sacred Pencil (hehe) again.

"Goddammit woman! The last thing I need is your stupid mood swinging around like a pendulum!" He hissed in pain.

"And the last thing I need is you ruining my life!" I yelled, pushing him back and storming off.

* * *

"Oh, Crystal," Mal whispered as he watched me walk off, raising a clenched fist. "I haven't even gotten started yet. Just you wait for the main event..."

**I'm sorry for the late update. I'm really tired. I fell asleep at midnight and had to wake up at six. I also have this thing going on that takes up my mornings. Sorry.**

**Next time- Apologies. Not the ones you're thinking that'll happen.**

**See ya!**

**-Mudkip**


	16. Love, loss, and some other stuff

**Sorry for the late update. Still, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 15- Love, loss, and some other stuff

**No POV**

"Dark Crystal!" Dark Pit called desperately out into the distance, but it obviously had no effect. She wouldn't come back. She couldnt hear him. Dark pit sighed. "What have I done...?" She was gone. It was too late. It was his fault.

"I'm sorry Dark Pit," An all too familiar voice said behind him. He turned around to see Palutena standing behind him.

"What do you want?" Dark Pit asked coldly, staring flatly at her.

"I'm sorry," She repeated, apologizing for about the tenth time that day.

"For what," There was no tone of questioning or interest or even care in his voice.

"For Dark Crystal." His eyes narrowed at Palutena.

"What do you care? I heard what you said to her," He snapped. "You couldn't help her find Crystal. You didn't even have a plan!"

"And I lied." This surprised Dark Pit a little.

"Hm?"

"It's true, I didn't have a plan. But I lied about not being able to transport her," She explained. "But when she ran off, I had a chance."

"A chance? Why couldn't you have done it back then when she asked you?" Dark Pit asked.

"Because she'd have to turn into a human," Palutena replied, as if it were as simple as that.

"So what'd you do?" He asked curiously, a little worried to see where this would go.

"So... So when she flew off, I destroyed her wings and turned her into a human, transporting her to the other world," She admitted.

"You did what?!" Dark Pit growled. "You... You're no Goddess of Light! Dark Crystal would've agreed to all of this and you know it! Why would you do this?!"

"That's why-"

"Save it. I don't wanna hear another word from you!" He interrupted, growling. "She's probably dead now, and if not, gone forever. And it's all your fault. I hate you!" And he walked off silently. A tear fell down from Palutena's cheek. The first tear in centuries (quite literally).

"What have I done...?"

**"Geez, it's like Palutena's the REAL villain!" -Chuggaaconroy**

**Next time- Pit and love?**

**See ya!**

**-Mudkip**


	17. Experts of love

**Still has no POV. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 16- Experts on "love"

Josh walked silently down the hall. He couldn't believe Crystal. Why? Why did she do this to him? Did she not care? A tear fell down his cheek.

"Hey, Josh. You OK?" Pit asked, walking up to him. He shook his head.

"No," He whimpered. "Crystal lied to me! She cheated on me!"

"Oh..." Was all Pit could say. "I'm so sorry..."

"Hades was right..." He whispered, which was basically his catchphrase for the day.

"What? About what?" Pit asked, a little confused.

"He said Angels couldn't feel love. And he was right..." He explained sadly.

"You do realize he was lying, right?" Pit informed.

"What."

"Angels can feel love, ya know. I feel love all the time!" He said happily, beaming. "I love Palutena, I love Viridi, I love Angie, I love Crystal, and I love you as well! Heck, I love everyone, except Hades and the Chaos Kin of course. And Medusa... And-"

"But have you ever felt actual love, Pit? Not just friendly love? But real love?" Josh asked, a distant look in his eyes. He nodded again, a more serious look in his eyes this time around.

"Of course," He answered. Then he said something quietly, his voice barely audible, but Josh didn't hear him. His thoughts were buzzing like a bunch of bees.

_What have I done? I was tricked! I was wrong. I have to make it up to Crystal!_

He ran off, leaving Pit, hoping to find Crystal. But would all of his hopes end up coming true?

**Ugh a short chapter! And I think the next one is gonna be pretty short as well. Ugh again. D:**

**Next time- Crashlanding!**

**See ya!**

**-Mudkip**


	18. Black feathers

**Another short chapter. :/ But enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 17- Black feathers

Dark Crystal eyes opened, laying on a warm, solid, ground. Her body ached with pain, but she felt alright for the most part. She wasn't dead. Then again, she wasn't dead in the first place. But she fell... Her wings... What had happened to them? Something fell in front her face, tickling her nose. A feather. A black feather. Her wings.

They were gone. They had been destroyed. Tears sprang in her eyes. _My... My wings... _

_Why? What did I do to deserve my goddammed life?_

She remembered the past events. Palutena said she couldn't take her to where Se needed, then Dark Pit kissed her, and then she ran off. Everything else was a blur or she was blacked out. She groaned. Everything was too confusing. She shut her raven eyes and fell asleep again, still laying on the solid ground, hoping to wake up to peace.

Little did she know that she'd wake up to the greatest chaos she would ever see in her short, short life...

**Like I said, short.**

**Next time- The greatest chaos begins!**

**See ya!**

**-Mudkip**


	19. Your psychopath is showing!

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 18- Your psychopath is showing!

**Crystal's POV**

Ugh... My head hurts so much... I guess all that screaming and crying and kicking yesterday finally got to my head, and not in a good way. I clutched my head in pain and groaned. This day couldn't be any worse than yesterday, could it? I collapsed back on my bed, exhaustion waving over me. Heck, I didn't even want to leave my bed. Not because I was lazy, but outside was filled with an evil Pencil God out to ruin my life, two friends who were shunning me, and a broken-hearted boy that I loved.

Ok, that sounded ridiculous and also like a sappy soap opera. I curled up in my bed and slowly shut my eyes again. I just wanted to sleep the day away...

I swear I could almost hear Mal laughing at me at this very moment.

* * *

Later that day, I woke up and changed into my normal clothes, then sighed, heading out. It was nearing dusk, and the sky looked beautiful, streaked with pink and purple and many other colors.

"Ah, so there you are! Weren't hiding, were you?" Mal asked. I gritted my teeth and slapped him in the face. He seemed unfazed, unlike last time, and clutched my wrist. Tightly.

"That wasn't very nice, Crystal," He chided, clicking his tongue in amusement. He gripped my shirt and pulled me closer to him. "I thought you said you'd cooperate." I growled.

"No!" I spat. "You've ruined my life and pushed me to my limits! I'm sick of you! Why can't you just go away and leave me alone?!" He rolled his eyes and frowned.

"You know what, Crystal?" He spat. "I was planning to perhaps spare you, but you've worn out your usefulness!" My eyes widened. Uh-oh. Last time someone said that the Queen of the Underworld died.

"Spare me?!" I yelped, the only words that would come out of my mouth. He held a currently burning lighter to my face.

"From your inevitable fate." He dropped the lighter to the ground and the place immediately set ablaze.

"You... you psycho! You're gonna get us all killed!" I yelled. He chuckled.

"What only matters is that _you_ die," He cooed. The flames grew more and more, and my eyes widened. "And if the flames don't kill you..." He held a gun to my forehead.

"I will."

**Yep, Mal is a full blown psychopath. At least in this fic. Canonically, he's underwhelming.**

**Next time- Survival!**

**See ya!**

**-Mudkip**


	20. Guns N' Ammo

**Enjoy, my lovelies!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 19- Guns N' Ammo

"Hm... Now let's see... Should I fire at the heart, or the head? What a tough choice," Mal mused, still holding the gun to my head. I backed away slowly, putting a little distance between the two of us.

"Y-You're insane..." I whispered, my voice hoarse.

"And you're about to die. Don't worry, I'll send a note to your 'friends' about your little trip," He smirked.

"No!" A voice shrieked. I could hear footsteps, but Mal was blocking the view and he wasn't going to look behind him. He fired the gun, and I shut my eyes. This is it...

"NO!" The voice screamed again, jumping in front of me. My eyes widened. I recognized this girl too well...

"Angie...?" I asked. I couldn't believe it. How...? The bullet was heading towards her now, and when the bullet hit her, I heard her whisper "I'm sorry" and an explosion occurred, sending the two of us flying back. Angie lay still on the ground, unconscious and showing no sign of waking up. I dashed up to her. She wasn't breathing. I looked at Mal in horror, tears in my eyes.

"You... You killed her..." I whispered. "Why...?" But I had no time to grieve. I leapt to my feet and ran before the flames got to me. I looked back once more the room in flames, along with Angie's body. Mal was walking out casually, whistling, his visible eye glaring at me. I turned my head back and started running again, but Mal did too, easily catching up to me and tackling me to the ground.

"It's not that easy you know," He cooed. Lifting me up by grasping my cheeks and then wrapping an arm around my neck. "Think you could escape your fate that easily?"

"Please... No..." I whispered, tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Too late to stop now!" He said with glee and put a knife to my chin. First a lighter, then a gun, and now a knife?!

"Don't touch her," A stern yet familiar voice ordered. I looked up and gasped.

"Josh...?"

**I legit do not want Josh to have a happy ending. I'm pissed off at a real-life Josh at the moment (Not the KARP one, Pony.). Ruined Xenoblade Chronicles for me. :(**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Asshole.**

**Next time- Dreams come true!**

**See ya!**

**-Mudkip**


	21. Dealing with the Devil

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 20- Dealing with the devil

"Let her go, _Mal_," Josh ordered. How he knew Mal's name, I don't know. He just grinned in response.

"No."

"Let. Her. Go," He repeated sternly. Mal tightened his grip around my neck.

"No." He repeated. Josh looked like he was ready to tackle Mal, but Mal held up his gun.

"Ah ah ah, I don't think so," He said coolly. Josh halted to a stop and his eyes widened.

"Make your choice. Leave her here, and you survive. But if you get even one step closer I'll kill you both," He growled, placing a finger on the trigger. All of Josh's confidence drained from him.

"H-How do I know you won't kill her?" Josh asked. Mal smirked.

"You don't." I met Josh's eyes. Why does he want to help me all of a sudden? He hates me. Josh hesitated, only causing Mal to chuckle.

"Such a fine line between love and pain, isn't it?" He asked. "You do remember what she has done to you, right?" He looked at me, and I slowly shook my head, signaling the message of _I'm not worth it. _Josh dipped his head, turned around, and walked off.

"Poor you," Mal mused. "Looks like his love wasn't so true after all." My eyes narrowed at him and I bared my teeth, socking him in the jaw from below. He dropped the grip on me and I got to my feet. Before he could recover, I started running again. After all, it was my only way out.

* * *

Dark Crystal woke up to a wave of heat. "What...?" Her eyes widened as she saw flames surrounding her. "Oh... Shit!" She leapt to her feet. _Please let Crystal be OK, please let Crystal be OK... _She looked around desperately but there was no sign of Crystal. Dark Crystal dropped to her knees.

Was she too late to stop all of this? Had she failed?

In the midst of all her panic, she didn't even realize the Crystal Bow strapped onto her back.

**It took all my willpower to keep Josh from getting mercilessly murdered by Mal. I'm still pretty pissed at him.**

**Next time- Running on the roof!**

**See ya!**

**-Mudkip**


	22. Arrow of light

**I'm noticing a lot of "This is crazy/suspenseful/getting out of hand!" comments. That's the point. I'm not running out of ideas, I am intending for this to go down this way. So don't be to surprised. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 21- Arrow of light

I continued running, each breath deeper with every step. My heart was pounding, feeling like it was gonna explode any minute. I'd prefer if I died by my heart exploding, rather than being murdered by the cold, dead, hands of Mal. I looked at the ceiling and saw a hatch, leading to another area. I pulled it down, revealing it to lead to the ceiling. My eyes lit up. _The roof! I could escape there! _I climbed onto the roof, only to be met with a downpour of rain. I scowled. This was getting way too cliche for my tastes. Nonetheless, I still climbed up, gritting my teeth. I looked below me at the ground. That would be a long way down...

"Found ya again," Mal smirked, magically on the roof as well. My eyes widened. "This is like a game of tag, ain't it?" He held up the gun again. "And I win." This really was the end. No one would sacrifice themselves to save me, there was no one to run, and obviously jumping off was not an option.

I was dead.

* * *

"Crystal! Crystal!" Dark Crystal yelled desperately as she ran around the area. She almost crashed into Josh, eyes red and puffy with tears.

"Josh, have you seen Crystal?" She asked him.

"Y-Yes..." He whimpered. "I-I left her to die..." _Oh no... The dream... It's coming true! _Her eyes widened as something poked the back of her head. She pulled it over her head, revealing it to be Crystal's Crystal Bow. She looked up at the roof, and saw Crystal on it, along with Mal. _What is she doing...? _She shook her head. _Don't think about that, just think about taking down Mal! You know she can't do it by herself!_

She pulled against the string of the bow, a golden arrow forming. For the first time in a long time, she was actually using a bow.

The odds of her succeeding with it were pretty dang low.

* * *

"Why? Why are you so intent on killing me?" I asked, eyes narrowing once more. At least I could die knowing why.

"Don't you remember Crystal?" He asked with a laugh. Then he said-

"I always keep my **promises**."

"No..." I whispered. His promise... It was being kept.

My friends were gone.

Fire was ablaze everywhere.

One push, and I could fall to my untimely death.

Before I had any time to react to all of this, a golden arrow whizzed past my head, ready to pierce through Mal's head.

And...

**-Mudkip**


	23. The light, the dark, and the arrows

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 22- The light, the dark, and the arrows

The arrow plummeted to the ground, right in front of Mal's feet, then dispersing into the air. My mouth gaped open as I looked to see where the arrow came from. I couldn't believe it...

"Dammit lousy range!" Dark Crystal cursed out loud, scowling at the object in her hand. "And damn my inability to use bows!" She looked up and glared at me. "You should use it better. Catch!" She threw the sharp object at me like a javelin, and I barely caught it. I then just realized what the object was.

A Crystal Bow.

**My **Crystal Bow.

I grinned at Mal, who looked a bit perplexed at the past few events, trying to mask it with anger.

"Well, looks like **I** have the upper hand now, ol' chap," I smirked. "Now, let's get this show on the road!" I loaded my bow and aimed it at him.

In the name of Palutena, I **will **survive!

... But who said anything about killing Mal?

* * *

"You sure this is a good idea?" Josh asked, concerned. Dark Crystal shrugged, as if it didn't bother her.

"I'm sure she can handle it," She replied, even though she knew it was a lie. Or at least, an impossible hope. She glanced back up at the roof, her eyes filled with worry and sadness.

_She better win..._

_Our lives count on it._

* * *

"So, some silly little toy is supposedly going to save your life?" Mal taunted, chuckling. "Oh, how pathetic." I glared at him.

"You think that?" I asked bravely. I whipped my head up, raindrops falling down and landing on my face. Without thinking, I then yelled-

"I am Crystal! Angel of Light, one of the Commanders of Palutena's Guard, survivor from the wrath of the Chaos Kin, slayer of the Rulers of The Underworld, and tamer of my dark side! And you, you poor little Pencil God, will be destroyed by the power of Palutena herself! Even if it costs my life, I will take you down!"

The final battle had come.

And one, maybe both, of us wasn't coming out alive.

**And here's where the battle part starts or something! Oh yeah, sorry I didn't kill off Mal.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Yet_.**

**Next time- Shots to the arm!**

**See ya!**

**-Mudkip**


	24. The Ultimate Show?

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own. **

Chapter 23- The Ultimate Show?

"Is that all you have, you poor, little excuse for a girl?" Mal sneered, gritting his teeth. "Just a bunch of stupid beliefs that you think you've done? You really think any of that has actually happened? You really think you have some pathetic Goddess to fight for? Then why hasnt she sent some 'Godly help' to you? You really think she even is real? Ha! You're stupider than I-" I gritted my teeth and ran up to Mal, slicing my bow against his cheek. A long gash was left under his visible eye, scarring his cheek. He winced slightly in pain.

"No one talks about Lady Palutena that way!" I yelled angrily, spitting in disgust. "NO ONE!"

"Why you little-" He raised his gun towards me, but I knocked it out of the way, plummeting it out of his hand and off the roof.

"Who's the poor excuse now?" I asked smugly. He glared at me, but for some reason, it looked a thousand times more frightening. Maybe because of the long, bleeding gash, with blood leaking out. I fired an arrow at him, but he ducked and dodged it.

"Don't think you're so great just because of your little toy," He scowled, even though he knew he was losing the fight. I slammed my bow under Mal's chin and he fell to the ground on his back. I loaded my bow with another arrow, pinning him to the ground by jabbing the arrow against his chest. He struggled against the arrow, but I wouldn't budge. His eyes widened in real, genuine fear.

"C-Crystal... I-It doesn't have to go down to this!" He gasped. "I-I promise I won't try to kill you... We can go back on good terms, right?" He laughed nervously as I growled and pressed the arrow harder against his chest.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't pierce you like an ear ring," I growled, leaning in towards his face.

* * *

"What...? This isn't right! Crystal never treated her enemies like this ever before!" Josh yelped. "Why is she suddenly like this?!" Dark Crystal's eyes widened. _No... __This can't be!_

"Because..." She started, her voice trailing off. _Please don't let it be true..._

* * *

"Just one, Crystal?" Mal asked, letting out a small laugh. "I could give a million, but if one will suffice..." My eyes widened. I should not have said that. Then he whispered something I thought that would have been long forgotten...

"You...

**You love me**."

My eyes widened even more as tears formed in my eyes. My vision got blurry and my fingers were slipping on my grip on the arrow, but before I could let go of the arrow, I screamed and changed my aim to the sky, letting go. The arrow flew off into the sky, and then I dropped to my knees, crying.

**-Mudkip**


	25. GUESS WHO'S BACK

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 25- GUESS WHO'S BACK

"WHAT?!" Josh yelled. "This... This can't be! This can't... Crystal... Why..."

"DON'T LISTEN TO HIM, CRYSTAL! JUST KILL 'IM ALREADY!" Dark Crystal yelled angrily. "YOU HAVE TO WIN!" Her voice wavered at the end.

"You just have to... Please... Do it for us..."

* * *

I continued crying, just crouching on the rooftop. I just wanted to curl up in a ball and die. But why? Why did this affect me so much?

"Can't deny the hard truth, hmm?" Mal smirked, now standing on his feet. "You won't kill me because you've still fallen hard for me."

"I don't love you, Mal!" I yelled, trying to choke back my tears. He cupped my chin and lifted it up, so our eyes would meet.

"Really? Then why wouldn't you kill me? Why have you cooperated with me all this time? Why are you now just curled up in a ball and sobbing your eyes out?" He asked. "Seems pretty much like love to me." More and more tears fell down my face.

"I'll never admit it! Never!" I growled, socking Mal in the jaw and then leaping to my feet.

"Guess there's only one way out then," He smirked, raising his knife.

"NO!" I growled, slamming my Bow against his knife. He only chuckled, pushing harder and disarming me, sending my bow flying off the roof.

"No..." I whispered.

And that's how I got into this hellhole.

* * *

"CRYSTAL!" Both Josh and Dark Crystal yelled.

"Her bow..." She whispered.

"Why? Why can't she make it work! She has to win! She has to kill Mal!" Josh sobbed.

"Not if love gets in the way."

* * *

"No more nice tricks up your sleeve, hm?" Mal taunted. "Just running around? That all you can do? Oh well, you're still in your flesh and blood," He sliced at my left arm, making me cry out in pain. "And you're nearly done! Time to finish you off. You're luck's been pretty good, but it won't last forever."

"No..." I growled, clutching onto my wound.. "I will not die until it's my time! And it's not now!"

"Why you little-" He sliced at me again, but I stepped back. "Why are you so defiant, Crystal?! What reason do you have to live?! Your precious Angie is dead, Joshie hates you, and Poor Little Pitty could care less about you! You've got no Goddess to fight for. Face it, Crystal, you've lost. It's over. You're just delaying your untimely death." Each word stung, and more tears fell down my face.

"I..." My voice trailed off. I didn't want to give up. I couldn't. My life depended on it. Suddenly, I heard screaming, getting louder by the second.

"Falcon... PAWWWWNCH!" A familiar voice yelled, socking Mal in the face. He fell to the ground on his butt.

"What?" Mal and I asked at the same time. I wiped my tears away, and gasped at the sight.

"Hey, Crystal! Miss me?"

**-Mudkip**


	26. IT'S A TRAP!

**Warning: Something bad happens. Just sayin'.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 26- IT'S A TRAP!

"A-Angie?!" I cried.

"Yeppers! Angie's the name!" She cheered. "What, you thought I was Captain Falcon or somethin'?"

"B-But... You... You..." I stammered.

"Died?" She asked, grinning. She looked in pretty decent condition, but the tips of her hair was burnt. "I thought I died too!"

"You... You're supposed to be dead!" Mal growled. Angie laughed and kicked him in the face.

"That's the magic of authors! They can make anything happen with no logical explanation!" She giggled. Then she glared at him and lifted him by the collar of his shirt. "But I do have reason for all of this. This, oh Pencil God, is the sweet thing you call revenge." She kicked him in the chest, causing him to slide over to the edge of the roof.

"Agh!" He groaned in pain, clutching his chest and wincing.

"And now for the final blow!" Angie walked up to Mal, ready to push him off. My eyes widened. This was getting out of hand!

"Angie, no!" I yelled, jumping in between the two. "Don't kill him!"

"What?" Angie asked, her eyes widening. "Why? After all he's done..."

"You can't kill him," I pleaded. "Just don't." I turned to face Mal.

"Mal..." I said. "It doesn't have to be like this. We can be together again. We can go back to how it was, back when we were younger. Please. This can all end." I extended my arm out, wanting to help him up.

"Crystal, are you crazy?!" Angie yelped. I ignored her.

"You mean that..." Mal muttered under his breath. He looked into my eyes, and all I saw was sadness and guilt. He took my hand and I lifted him up.

"Yes, Mal, I do. We can be together again," I said.

"Crystal..." He whispered, pressing his lips against mine. I closed my eyes, kissing him back, feeling like I was in a dream. It felt as if nothing could go wrong.

"Crystal, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Angie yelled. "Can't you see this is a-"

I gasped and broke the kiss, feeling a sharp pain in my chest. I looked down and saw a knife stuck in my chest, and a grinning Mal.

"Trap..." Angie whispered.

"You may not kill me because of love," He cooed in my ear, in a deathly whisper. "But the same doesn't go for me." And he let go of me. Tears fell down my face as I toppled off the building, but using the last of my strength, I grabbed Mal's arm and pulled him down with me. As the two of us plummeted down, I shut my eyes. More tears fell from my face.

_'Till our games end do we part..._

_But it looks like our games are ending right now._

**-Mudkip**


	27. The end?

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 27- The end?

**No POV**

"No... NO! CRYSTAL!" Angie screamed, tears falling down her face. She fell to her knees, slamming her fists against the ground. "This isn't fair..."

"It never was..."

* * *

Hours later, the rain subsided, along with the fire. Angie ran back to the ground level, tears still flooding her eyes.

"Oh, Crystal... Where are you?!" She whimpered, looking around. She saw a limp body on the ground, something poking out of their chest. "Crystal!" She bent down and lifted her head. She wasn't breathing. "No... N-No..."

"Angie!" A familiar voice yelled. She looked up.

"... Twostal?" Angie asked. She ignored her and bent down next to Crystal.

"Miyamoto... No..." She whispered, rubbing her fingers lightly against Crystal's face. "You can't be dead... You can't..." She closed her eyes, then slowly opened them again.

"Wait... How are you still alive?" Angie asked her.

"I-I... I don't know..." She admitted, crying some more. She whipped her head to the sky and yelled: "WHAT DID I DO?! WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE MY GODDAMN LIFE?! WHY DO YOU HATE ME SO MUCH?!"

"Why... This isn't fair this isn't fair!" She sobbed, slamming her fists against the ground.

"I'm... I'm so sorry," A high-pitched voice said. Dark Crystal looked behind her and saw Mike, the original owner of his body.

"For what?" She asked coldly.

"F-For Crystal..." He whispered. "I'm sorry Mal killed her. But-"

"But you lived," She interrupted, her voice still bitter.

"Mal's dead-"

"So what if he's gone? He was a part of you. You should of controlled him. It's because of YOU that Crystal's dead! Mal probably just took the killing blow while you regained control!" Dark Crystal yelled, leaping to her feet. Mike just stared at her, hoping she would believe him. She shut her eyes and took a couple deep breaths, trying to control her temper. Then she looked at Crystal's dead body, and remembered- He was the reason Crystal was dead.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" She screamed, Angie having to hold her back.

"D-Dark Crystal..." She whimpered, struggling to keep her from strangling Mike. "Stop..."

"NO!" She yelled, voice cracking with pain. "IF CRYSTAL DOESN'T DESERVE TO LIVE, THEN NEITHER DO YOU!"

"I've told you, Mal's-" But she wouldn't take it.

"I DON'T CARE! I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU, NO MATTER WHAT REASON YOU GIVE ME!" She glared at Angie. "Let go of me!" She pushed Angie off of her, but instead of killing Mike she fell to her knees again, crying even harder. "Why... Why must it end like this... Crystal... I'm sorry..."

Angie bent down and lifted Crystal's limp body up, the knife still in her chest. "What happened to Josh and Pit?" All she got was a bunch of sobs and wails in response. "Ok..."

"I just... Wanna... Go... Home..." Dark Crystal whimpered. As if on cue, a golden light shined over the two of them.

"Well... Goodbye, Mike. It was-" Angie started.

"I hate you." Dark Crystal interrupted. "I hate you and I always will." Mike only stared at the ground in shame as the two, technically three were summoned back up to their home, but nothing would ever be the same...

-To be continued?-

**Please note, do not take this as Mike-bashing. Because, I don't hate Mike. *insert dramatic music* Besides, I wouldn't stoop so low to go out of my way and write a story just to insult a character.**

**Anyways, so this is the end. Crystal's dead.**

**But wait! There's a sequel coming soon! Because that's why the end said "To be continued?"! Maybe it'll come out tommorow, maybe the next day, or the next! I dunno, I haven't started it yet. It'll just be a KI only fic, not a crossover though.**

**So, yeah. Rest in peace Crystal. I hope Queen Jaydes tips the scales in your favor and-**

**WRONG GAME UNIVERSE!**

**See ya.**

**-Mudkip**


End file.
